


High Fives: Persona 5 AU Week!

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Persona 5 AU Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: This is for Tumblr's Persona 5 AU Week!I might be doing multiple of the same submission - Day 5's Crossover AU, specifically - but now I at least have one here!
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	High Fives: Persona 5 AU Week!

Caline Bustier was worried for some of her students.

According to Lila, Marinette had for no known reason begun to bully her, claiming she was lying about all of her achievements in spite of her lying disability.

She’d partnered up with some kids Caline didn’t recognize from the school to take a childishly rebellious stand against the new student, as well as Chloe, Rose (and Juleka with her), Max, & Nino. Chloe taking Marinette’s side was especially aggravating to Caline - hadn’t Marinette known what it was like to be bullied by Chloe? Why in the world would she wish that on someone else? Did she want Lila to be akumatized?

One day, Caline found something on her desk after school. An envelope with a roguish top-hat-and-mask logo on it was emblazoned on the letter addressed to her and her alone. Caline would have thought it an attack by Marinette, but it wasn’t addressed to Lila. Caline hadn’t seen any glares directed towards Marinette, so she figured it was fine and opened it.

What she saw made her blood run cold.

> _Madame Caline Bustier, Pigeon-Hearted Preacher of Partisanship,_
> 
> _We know exactly what you have done, and you will deny it no longer. You have put the emotional & mental welfare of your more misbehavior-inclined charges, demanding that those who are better let their horrible deeds slide and reasoning it off with claims of “be a role model!” _
> 
> _You are no criminal like many of our previous targets, but you have proven yourself to be equivalently monstrous in the eyes of many students & their guardians; thus, your corrupted desires shall be stolen from under your nose today. _
> 
> _Yours truly,_
> 
> _Les Voleurs Fantômes_

From the rooftops, Marinette and her allies old and new gauged her reaction to the card. All of a sudden, the world faded to black around them and the pitiful excuse for a teacher. Where Caline Bustier had once stood, however, her Shadow Self remained. 

“ _You think this is funny, don’t you? Well, come on in, then - I’ll teach you a lesson you’ll never forget!”_

The world flashed back to normal. Marinette turned to the leader of her newest group of allies.  
“Akira, we’re taking it today, right?”

“Yup, Marinette,” Morgana responded from his bag, “but today and today only. We won’t have an opportunity for quite some time after this.”

Everyone involved - the old guard of Phantom Thieves, Chloe, Marinette, Rose, & Nino - nodded to each other silently but resolutely.

“Alright then,” Akira declared, switching to Joker-mode, “it’s showtime!”


End file.
